


You Harness the light still inside me (Even in my darkest hour)

by elcorta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcorta/pseuds/elcorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrific incident Oliver Queen returns to St.Andrew's Academy while on his quest to prove his father's innocence.  Despite losing his old friends the new ones he has acquired make the academy bearable and even fun at times, falling in love with a beautiful girl makes for one wild adventure in a hostile environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Harness the light still inside me (Even in my darkest hour)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never ever ever written before so go easy on me. If you think I should continue just leave a review. This story basically flips around everything I had fun toying with it and I hope you have fun reading it.

James Smoak loved teaching, so when a job opened up at St. Andrews Academy he jumped at the opportunity to teach there, not only was the pay a step up from what he was getting at Central City High but he also felt that St. Andrew’s in Starling city would be the best place for his sister Felicity as St. Andrew’s was one of the top Private schools in the country and it would sure help her get into a college of her choice. See for years it had only been James and Felicity their parents died when she was young and he being much older took responsibility for her and that’s how it had been since then. From young Felicity showed signs of being gifted she was way past smart, her intelligence baffled him he was pretty sure she was a genius and therefore in his eyes Central City High Would NOT cut it for her.  
It had been two months since Felicity had moved to Starling City and started attending St. Andrews, she hated that she had to move to Starling when she was about to start senior year, all her friends were in Central City they were used to her babbling and her awkwardness but here at St. Andrews she had to start fresh and since she got here she only managed to make friends with the lunch lady (which wasn’t so bad as she always gave her extra cheesy fries or an extra piece of chocolate cake).  
Being at St. Andrews was tough for Felicity see it was nothing like Central City High, first and foremost everybody here was rich if your parents weren’t millionaires they most likely were billionaires, and St. Andrews also had a much smaller student population than Central City High due to it being so ‘exclusive’. As much as she hated it there Felicity had to admit that their facilities were amazing there were top of the line tennis courts, swimming pools, computer labs, science labs equipped with everything needed. The classes they offered were expansive you could sign up for anything from French to astronomy. The school itself was in a massive old fashioned castle which sat on top a hill and all her sports facilities sat at her feet it sort of reminded Felicity of Hogwarts except there was no Rons or Hermiones, she felt surrounded by Draco Malfoys.

Despite the school’s amazing features the students made it almost unbearable and impossible to enjoy. When Felicity first got there they either laughed when she introduced herself or completely ignored her, some even looked at her like how dare you talk to me. Lunch times were the hardest everyone sat in cliques and often felicity found herself sitting alone. The table that was at the at the top of the stairs was the ‘High’ table or the ‘cool’ table as it was usually called, at the head of the high table sat Laurel Lance the ‘Queen’ of St. Andrews and her faithful followers.

The story of Laurel Lance was intriguing to say the least to everybody, she was the prettiest girl in the school, to some she had everything she got straight As, the hottest guys and on top of that she had the respect of everyone at school. To Felicity she was the bitchiest and meanest girl she had ever come across, she found horrible nicknames for people who were different, she got her jock friends to play horrific pranks on anyone who dared to challenge her authority, she tortured her classmates on a daily basis, she ruled by instilling fear in her subjects. ‘Here comes bloody Laurel’ Felicity muttered under her breathe as Laurel strutted to the cool table followed by her minions, ‘she wasn’t always like that you know’ a voice said from behind her, Felicity stiffened not thinking anyone heard her and more surprised that someone even spoke to her. ‘she used to be nice’ Helena Bertinelli said placing her tray next to Felicity, Helena was one of the few students who didn’t belong to a clique at St. Andrews she sat where ever she wanted and did whatever she wanted, it was clear that she did not care for school politics. ‘its cause of what happened to her sister’ Helena said staring at the cool table ‘it destroyed her a tragedy like that only brings darkness and once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out’ Helena spoke as if she knew all too well about darkness.

Turns out Felicity was the only one who didn't know the story Lauren the lunch lady pointed out before giving her the story. The story as it goes is that 2 years ago Laurel Lance ruled the school alongside her billionaire boyfriend Oliver Queen, ‘they were in LOVE’ lauren stated ‘they could not be that serious they were only 16’ Felicity said with a disgusted look on her face ‘well they thought they were’ Lauren said sadly seeming distressed just by telling the story. Turns out Oliver had a ‘thing’ with her sister Sara the story gets worse when Sara was found dead at Queen Consolidated a long black arrow had pierced her heart killing her instantly (she was apparently waiting for Oliver), the culprit was said to be none other than Robert Queen the police came to the conclusion that Robert Queen murdered Sara Lance and riddled by guilt committed suicide by jumping off the top of Queen Consolidated a bow and arrow with Robert’s finger prints and a hooded costume was found in Robert’s office, all evidence pointed to Robert Queen and the horrific news of the billionaire who murdered his son’s friend rang through the streets of Starling city. Soon afterwards the Queen’s packed up and left starling and haven’t been seen or heard from since. The Lances on the other hand crumbled from the inside out Laurel’s mother who was at the time, head of St.Andrews Academy fled to Central City without so much as a goodbye leaving Laurel alone to cope with her now alcoholic father. Despite Quentin Lance’s new ‘hobby’ he managed to keep his prominent job as chief detective at the Starling City Police Department. 

‘Up Up UPPPPP’ James screamed at Felicity, ‘its 6:30 you have half an hour to get washed and dressed’, he smiled at her from the foot of her bed pulling his jacket on. Felicity couldn’t understand how he loved St. Andrews so much while she absolutely hated it. ‘urgghh’ felicity moaned at him ‘I HATE IT HERE’, for a moment James seemed hurt but then he piped up ‘you never know kid today might be the day you make a new friend’, he said that practically every day since she had started St. Andrews. ‘Might as well get it over with’ Felicity sighed as they approached St. Andrews. As she got out of the car she yanked her overly packed bag out of the car and accidentally slams it into a woman’s arm ‘sorry’ she yelled running to the entrance of the school. James looked on embarrassed at his sister’s lack of manners ‘sorry about that’ he shyly told the woman ‘she’s going tough a bit of a tough time’, ‘aren’t we all’ the woman replied still shocked from the incident in question. ‘James Smoak by the way’ James said presenting his hand to the woman ‘Moira… Moira Queen’ she said trying to hide her embarrassment while accepting James’ hand shake. ‘I’ll keep an eye on them’ James said reassuringly noting Moira’s uneasiness as she watched her children approach the entrance of the school, ‘Thank you’ she answered gratefully to James as he walked towards the school ‘… its going to be tough on them’.

Moira stood nervously watching Oliver and Thea walk to school hoping that she had made the right decision to allow them to return to St. Andrews she wasn’t the only one who wondered if it was the right decision. Oliver too wondered whether it was right for him and Thea to return to St. Andrews despite being the one who begged and pleaded for Moira to allow them to return to St. Andrews he knew Thea looked forward to returning despite the new challenges of being Robert Queen’s daughter posed. Oliver sort of looked forward to seeing his friends but wondered how much they had changed over the past two years as he himself had changed, he felt like the fun loving selfish boy was gone but instead was replaced by a focused and hardworking young man. Oliver wanted to focus on his grades to give himself the best future possible seeing as his family no longer had the influence they used to have.

Upon entering the school Oliver had realised nothing had changed, the walls were still the same so was the smell, even the trophy displays were the same. Except, at the end of the hall stood a Fallen angels section which had Sara’s picture way at the top with “gone too soon” inscribed underneath her portrait, her green eyes peered at him , mocking him as if asking why didn’t he save her, guilt flooded him as he walked into the school office.  
‘Hi’ he greeted the other boy sitting in the office as he entered the office ‘hi’ the other guy answered ‘first day? ‘Oliver asked sitting in the chair opposite to his. ‘Yup 4th school in 2 years’ ….. ‘Is it your first day as well?’ ‘Sort of’ Oliver smiled ‘I’m Oliver by the way Oliver Queen’ ‘John Diggle… Diggle or Dig if you want’ he responded. Oliver smiled to himself as he realised john had no idea who he was which was refreshing for him. ‘4th school in two years?’ Oliver asked intrigued by his new friend ‘yep I was a military kid but my parents stopped travelling this year as they’re expanding the new security company’.‘Here’s your time table and your locker numbers’ the secretary said handing Diggle and Oliver a paper each. ‘We’ve got 3 classes together’ Diggle commented peeking at Oliver’s paper ‘cool’ he smiled. Oliver looked down at his paper realising he was assigned his old locker from the last time he was enrolled at St. Andrews, which was right next to Laurel’s locker. 

Oliver was nervous to see Laurel again, he wanted to apologize and explain all to Laurel he caught sight of her as he and Diggle approached the hall she seemed odd, not like herself she seemed cold. As Oliver observed laurel he didn’t notice the atmosphere change around him everyone in the hall had their eyes on him ‘sort of your first day huh’ Diggle said snapping Oliver back into reality ‘anyways man I’ll catch up with you later’ Diggle said while walking towards his locker, Oliver ignoring the shocked faces as he walked toward his locker upon opening his locker Oliver saw a flash of red having good reflexes he stepped back in time preventing the liquid from splashing over his shirt, instead it fell at his feet as he looked at the suspicious liquid he heard a voice from the locker saying in a mocking tone ‘Son of a murderer!!’, ‘Son of a murderer’ over and over as the hall watched on in shock quiet. Oliver slammed his locker slightly muffling the voice and a scream he knew all too well tore him from his present ordeal Thea who’s locker was lower down the hall wasn’t as lucky as her brother and was covered in the horrible blood like liquid, as he rushed towards Thea a blonde girl with baby blue finger nails handed Thea a towel ‘thank you’ oliver said to her as the sound of the bell sent her walking in the direction of her class ‘you welcome’ she turned back to say Oliver noted the pity in her voice, as he helped Thea clean up.

As the day went on Oliver endured stares and whispers as he went from class to class he honestly couldn’t wait for lunch, lunch had always been his favourite time at St. Andrews he hoped it would be the same. As the bell for lunch echoed through the halls Oliver quickly grabbed his bag and headed to the lunch area, the area seemed busier than he remembered it all the lunch tables were filled with students laughing and sharing with their friends. From a far Oliver could spot his old best friend Tommy Merlyn, Tommy sat at the table high above the rest of the students together with Laurel, he looked like he was in the middle of giving a story, Oliver always admired Tommy’s story telling skills .

As Oliver looked at tommy he thought it was his chance, his chance to apologize to his friends, a chance to talk to laurel explain to her what happened. ‘Tommy! He called while heading towards the high table excited to see his friend. At the high table everybody sat shocked watching Oliver approaching the table ‘how dare he come here’ Laurel said getting up to meet Oliver at the top of the stairs. ‘Hi Laurel, can we talk’ Oliver said sheepishly, ‘well well well isn’t it the famous son of the murderer himself’ Laurel smirked. ‘That was you prank?’ Oliver asked with hurt in his voice ‘what Oliver you thought I’d let you come back just like that forget everything you’ve done?’ Laurel shouted with quivering lips ‘maybe you should leave’ tommy said coming to stand near Laurel careful not to look directly at Oliver. ‘Ok’ Oliver said feeling his heart sink. Turning around to head down the stairs Oliver could feel all eyes on him ‘Oliver !’ a familiar voice shouted he spun round to see diggle sitting on the far side of the lunch yard with a familiar blonde Diggle motioned him in their direction. ‘Hey’ he said settling down on the table no longer feeling hungry ‘hey, that up there was rough you didn’t deserve that’ Diggle said sadly ‘thanks but I think I deserved that’, ‘no you didn’t’ Diggle said sternly. ‘This is felicity by the way’ Diggle said pointing to the blonde who seemed engrossed in whatever was on her laptop ‘she’s helping me change my class, I saw this cute girl Lyla and I wanna make a move but she isn’t in any of my classes, so felicity is hacking into the school system for me’, ‘Yes!’ she exclaimed pumping her fists in the air ‘you officially have English literature with Mr.James Smoak on a Friday with Lyla’. Felicity reddened when she looked up and saw Diggle and Oliver looking at her with an amused look on their faces ‘sorry got carried away there’ she said. ‘I’m felicity by the way’ she said extending her hand to Oliver ‘I heard’ Oliver smiled at her ‘thanks for this morning by the way, Thea really appreciated it’, ‘it’s ok, you guys didn’t deserve that’, ‘thanks’ Oliver said. He couldn’t help but feel like these two would make his time at St. Andrews bearable, Felicity too couldn’t help but feel the same.  
Though they finished their lunch in silence they couldn’t help feel content in their relatively new surroundings.

After school Oliver headed towards the cemetery ‘Hey Dad’ he said kneeling in front of the marble tombstone ‘I headed back to school today’ he said speaking as if Robert himself was sitting in front of him ‘it was tough, my old friends have abandoned me, everyone stares at me, its horrible’ he sighed ‘but it wasn’t all bad despite losing old friends i also made new ones, I laughed for the first time in a long time today’, ‘God I miss you, you somehow always knew what to say you always seemed to help my problems go away’ Oliver said with a tear sliding down his cheek.  
‘sometimes I wish I could tell them, tell the world that you didn't do those awful things, but I can’t with no proof’ Oliver sighed ‘But dad I swear, that I WILL clear your name and restore honour to our family name’ ‘I WILL find the real archer’ Oliver said this as the tears flowed from his eyes he continued kneeling there even as the sky began to darken stealing the only remaining light from his dark day as he knelt in front of his father who was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, if you do i will definitely continue posting , if you dont its fine. Things will get grim not necessarily for our favourite trio but for those around them.  
> Thanks again  
> my twitter; elcorta_bronte  
> tumblr; http://brontaybree.tumblr.com/
> 
> and notify me of any errors


End file.
